Ancient Egypt - Day 5
For the Chinese version of the level, see Ancient Egypt - Day 5 (Chinese version). :For the Chinese version of the level before the v1.8 update, see Ancient Egypt - Day 5 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). |FR = |Objective 1 = Survive by using Power Ups |before = Ancient Egypt - Day 4 |after = Ancient Egypt - Day 6 }} The player learns how to use three kinds of Power Ups obtained after beating Ancient Egypt - Day 4: Power Snow, Power Toss and Power Zap; Prior to the 1.9 update, Power Pinch was in place of Power Snow. The player must kill all zombies using Power Ups to complete this level. Dialogue (Intro) (Penny appears) Penny: You have some Power Ups! I'll show you how to use them. (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: Yeah, and now we can break the seal. Let's get crazy! (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) (After beating the level and getting the Iceberg Lettuce) Crazy Dave: Want to open more Piñatas? Check out the Store! (After pressing the Store) Penny: The Ancient Egypt piñata might have what we're looking for. Take these gems and buy one! (After buying the piñata and returning to the map) Penny: Want more piñatas? Complete Travel Log's quests before time is up. New quests show up every day! Difficulty This level introduces the player to Power Ups. These can easily whittle down the zombie horde due to their extremely strong effects. The player also gets to use these infinitely throughout the whole level. Because of their power, the player should have no worries about losing the level at all. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |zombie4 = |zombie5 = |note5 = Final wave; Sandstorm! |ambush5 = }} Strategies *Using Power Toss is the fastest way to process the level, as it can kill many zombies at once. This level has no Gargantuars or other zombies that cannot be tossed. *Use Power Snow to slow down and kill zombies coming by sandstorms. *Use Power Zap to take care of large groups of weak zombies. Gallery Trivia *It is the only level players can use Power Ups for free without the need to collect them from Endless Zones or Piñata Parties. *Prior to the 1.9 update, you also had to kill a big group of zombies and a wave of zombies while going through each powerup. Now there's only one wave of zombies at the end when you can use all three powerups. *Although the level has no progress bar, there is the Flag Mummy Zombie and still a final wave. *The only Power Up that is not introduced in this level is the Power Flame. **That is because it's only in Frostbite Caves. *This level is the easiest and most efficient way to complete "Defeat 50 Basic Ancient Egypt Zombies" quest in the Travel Log. **It could also help with quests that ask the player to burn, electrocute, knockback, and chill 50 zombies. *This is the only level to have a dialogue that is able to be repeated. Walkthrough Plants vs. Zombies 2 Got a New Plant Iceberg Lettuce Ancient Egypt Day 5 (Ep.6)|By Ancient Egypt Day 5 - Walkthrough How would you rate Ancient Egypt - Day 5's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with no flags Category:Levels without Dynamic Difficulty Category:Levels where Treasure Yeti never appears